


All We've Got Is Time

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Hold On [16]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“‘Cause it's you and me together, and, baby, all we've got is time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We've Got Is Time

“Where to?” the Doctor asked, hopping up onto the handrail around the center console of the TARDIS. Rose hummed thoughtfully, then strode forward to stand between his legs.

“Wherever you want,” Rose answered. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her.

“That’s all you’ve got?” He ducked his head down to squint into her eyes. “No opinions? No events? Nothing? You’ve got nothing but wherever _I_ want to go?”

“I was thinking,” Rose began, and the Doctor whistled. She smacked his thigh. “Shut it. I was _thinking_ , and, you know, we always go where I want to go. We should go where you want to go.”

“Why’s that?” the Doctor asked, and Rose rolled her eyes and laughed.

“I just finished telling you, you idiot,” Rose scolded. “We’ve got all the time in the world, Doctor. Why don’t you take us where you want to be?”

“I am where I want to be,” the Doctor informed her. Rose raised an eyebrow at him, and the Doctor shook his head and took her hands in his. “No, honestly. This is where I want to be.”

“On a mostly-broken machine, hurtling through space, with me,” Rose answered for him, and the Doctor grinned widely.

“With you, yes, you’ve hit the nail on the head.” He dropped down and kissed her deeply before releasing her and marching over to the console. “But if I really get to choose today, we’re going to get _hamburgers_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
